Spike and Molly - by Scattia Shakespeare
by Scattia
Summary: We've seen Romeo and Juliet set in LA, we've seen it set in Ireland.... now be prepared to see the greatest love-story ever told transport into the WWF!!! Dedicated to all those who have begged and pleaded at me to keep writing this one and not to forget
1. Prologue

Two families, both alike in popularity

**_Author's Notes_**_: Umm… nothing really for this 'cept it's probably helpful if you actually know the rhythm this is meant to go at for it to make the most sense… I think that's all. I don't own the characters and William Shakespeare does the actual idea of R & J as well as the base of the poem (quick side-point: can someone still own something even though they're dead?? Just wondering)_

Two families, both alike in popularity 

In the WWF from where our tale is told

We find ancient feuds brought back to life

Where blood is spilt as tables and bones are broken.

For from the depths of Dudleyville and the deep, deep South

Come to star-crossed lovers desperate for love

Whose ill-judged attempts to be together

End only the feud when their switch to WCW.

The heart-wrenching tale of their forbidden love

With the constant threat of beatings and 3Ds

Which only after Shane O'Mac's interference did stop

Is now the WWF-Fanatic special on our screens

And those who will shell out 9.95 to see

What this advert has missed, the special shall be sure to say.


	2. Act 1 Scene 1

Chapter 1

**Act 1, Scene 1**

J.R.:Hello everyone again and welcome to Verona is War!! I'm Lord Jim Ross and I'm sitting here with Sir Paul Heyman and boy what a show we're gonna have for you tonight as you just know after last weeks events, there's gonna be some revenge in the works

_(T & A's music begins and they begin to make their way down to the ring)_

Heyman:Well now you've gone and jinxed it haven't you?? Here comes T & A, now sworn allies of the Hollys... but without the fair Trish it seems.

J.R.:Would you bring a young vulnerable woman out here then Paul????

Heyman:In Trish's case yes!!!

J.R.:My God Paul, how can you say that? Can you honestly tell me that you are that sick and twisted that you'd WANT to see that poor defenceless woman beaten up or, God forbid, put through a table??

Heyman:No, just that I'd wanna see her out here!! Now shut-up, can't you see that Test is trying to talk!!

Test:Now I know a lot of you are probably wondering what we're doing out here, but I'll keep it brief. As many of you know, Trish was almost assaulted by those damn Dudleyz and Rikishi and if it wasn't for the interference from Crash and Hardcore, she would have been put through a table. So tonight, me and Albert want some payback cos no-one and especially an ally of the Dudleyz is allowed to stink-face our manager and get away with it!!

_(Rikishi's music starts and he stands at the top of the ramp)_

J.R.:Well it looks like Test's about to get his request….

Rikishi: You punk-asses wanna piece of me? Too bad, I've already got an opponent tonight otherwise nothing would be easier and give me greater pleasure in showing you how Riskishi back's his ass up!! 

Albert: Hey fatty, why wait for a match, why don't we just get it on right now!!!!

_(Rikishi does the whole shocked look before he starts making his way down to the ring. However, before he can get there, Crash runs past him and into the ring, grabbing the mike off of Albert_

Crash: Stop, stop! Don't you dare take a step nearer to this ring Mr. Rikishi!!! Cos if you do, I'll… I'll…. I'll have to beat you up myself!!!! That's right!! Cousin Hardcore left me in charge and he said no fights til he gets back but if you get any closer so help me, promise or no promise, I'll give you such a beating –

_(Crash is cut off by the Dudleyz enterance music as D'Von and Buh-Buh join Rikishi at the bottom of the ramp)_

_ _

J.R:Well Paul, it looks like business is about to pick up!!!

Buh-Buh:Awwww… poor little baby Crashy can't do anything without his big mean cousin's permission, how sweet…. NOT!! And as for you two _(looking at T & A)_ unless you're prepared to back 'em with action, those words are might big ones to use

Test:Oh we're back them up alright… 

D'Von:Then prepare all of you to TESTIFY!!!!!

_(At that the Dudleyz and Rikishi slid into the ring to take on Crash and T & A. All three of them go at it, while various other members of the locker-room come to and try to help out their allies in defeating the other side.)_

J.R.:My God, this is gonna turn into a blood-bath!! Look, Crash has already been knocked open!!

Heyman:I know, great isn't it???

J.R.:You are one sick individual, you know that??

Heyman:And your point is????? This is great!!! There must be, what, 20 wrestlers in there slugging it out, no holds barred. I just hope no-one stops it – this could go on all night!!!

_("No Chance in Hell" suddenly starts to play and a furious Vince appears at the top of the ramp and almost runs down to the brawl in the ring)_

Vince:What in the HELL is going on here??? Buh-Buh, D'von, Crash, stop it right now!!! Scotty put down that chair, I said put down that chair!!! And give me that kendo stick!!!

_(Slowly but surely, with the help of the other neutral wrestlers who have come out to help, Vince manages to restore order in the ring)_

Heyman:Thank God Vince has come down and restored some order to this!! After all, is this a wrestling company or a pre-school???

Vince:Can someone please tell me what the hell this is about this time?

Crash:They started it sir!!!!

Vince:Just shut up!!!! I don't wanna hear another word out of you until I tell you to talk!!

Crash:_(mutters)_ but they did!!!

Vince:I said shut up dammit!!!! Al, Perry, do you mind telling me what the hell you're doing out here??

Al Snow:Well, you see Vince, me and Head here were in the back, taking a nice little stroll discussing the intricacies of Swiss Cheese and how they manage to get those perfectly formed circular holes in it when we passed a monitor and saw little Crash here getting beaten up so we rushed out here meeting up with Perry on the way to try and help him out.

Vince:Swiss Cheese??? (*shakes his head*) that doesn't matter. Farooq, Bradshaw, what's your reason for being out here? 

Farrooq:T & A were beating up the Dudleyz and as we're friends with them, we came out when we saw them getting beaten up.

Vince:Is that why you came out too Big Show? Raven? Scotty? I'm ashamed of you all now get to the back!!!! Go!!!

_(Everyone except Crash, T& A, Rikishi and the Dudleyz return to the back)_

Vince: Test, is this all about what happened to Trish last week? Because if so I have already punished all the culprits involved and now I'm going to have to punish you and Albert too.

And as for the rest of you, this feud between the Hollys and the Dudleyz has to stop. NOW. It's has been going on for too long – look at all the innocent people you've both dragged into this!! One of these days someone's going to get seriously hurt because of you!!!! I'm warning you all now and I expect you to tell your allies the same – the next person to violate the peace won't just be suspended – they'll be fired,

Now get the hell outta my ring!!!!!!

_(Cut to commercial break)_

_ _


	3. Act 1 Scene 2

(end of Commercial break)

Author's Notes: Hmmm… I'm not exactly happy at the way the format has been changed on ff.nte – it looks so nice and neat on my copy!!! *sighs* c'est la vie, c'est la vie (my new motto I think cos I keep saying it so much!!). As you may have guess I don't own any of the characters, and definitely not the idea behind this story. If you want to use this fic for your site please ask first: not just coslike to know where my work is going but also cos then I can send u the nice, neat version!!!!

Act 1 Scene 2

_ _

_(end of Commercial break)_

J.R.:And we're back folks live on Verona is War!!!! As if what we've already seen here tonight hasn't been controversial enough for you just wait until you see what happened during the break!!

(_cut to backstage where we are following the Dudley allies trooping away after the lecture Vince gave them. We see Grand Master Sexy leave the main group when he spots a person sitting dejectedly on some boxes to one side of the backstage area)_

GMS:Yo Spike!!! Wasssaaapppp homie!! Spike? Why you so low bro? Right-end that frown for ya pal here

Spike:It's no good Grand Master, you might as well let me be, I'm not going to cheer up for a looong time

GMS:Man, are you still KO'd about that Trish chick? Get over it!!!! There are plenty of hotties left there – just be cool, like me!!

Spike:Cool? How can I be cool after she turned me down like that in front of every one!! And then allied herself and T & A with the Holly's!!!! It was so embarrassing!!!!

GMS:That bird is whack man – I told u as much!! She's turn's ya lights on and but won't turn them off when she's done!! She's just a conniving, manipulative tea-

Spike:Hey!! You can't talk about Trish like that!!!

GMS:_(pretends to blow out a fire)_ Cool it lover-boy!!!! Now just listen to my fly vision here, I know of this party that's happening tonight – it may not be all that hip but if we go it'll sure be hopping!!! Plus Lady Marmalade herself'll be cameo-ing.

Spike: Trish is gonna be there?? Then what are we waiting for, where is it???

GMS:This'll be why we'll be hopping if we go and get caught – it's in the Holly locker-room

Spike:WHAT!! No way, uh-huh, no way man. Don't you remember who I am? I'm a DUDLEY!!

GMS:And your family has had beef with the Holly's for years…. Chill man!!! I know the 411 on this. But for Trish….

Spike:You promise me she's going to be there??

GMS:No lie homie

Spike:Isn't this their annual costume party because we're gonna need some really good ones.

(Scene ends with GMS getting up, crowing and then doing the Thrillar while Spike looks on in amazement. Cut back to the announcing positions where J.R. is shaking his head and Heyman is grinning evilly)

Heyman:This is going to be a carnage, a blood-bath, a – 

J.R.:I think we all figured that one out for ourselves Paul _(as he rolls his eyes)_

Heyman:- a suicide mission, a – 

J.R.:_(interrupting Heyman, not that he's noticed)_ And now we're taking you live to events now happening inside the Holly locker-room.

_ _

_(cut to the Holly lockeroom where Crash is pacing up and down acting out a story to Molly and Debra who are sitting in the far corner while Debra sorts out Molly's hair)_

Crash:I sure showed them Moll!! Bam, bam!!! First it was a left jab, then a right hook!!! Bam!! Bam some more and down they all went and I did it all by myself!!!

_(door slams and Hardcore enters)_

Crash:Cousin, have I got a tale to tell you - you won't believe what I did!! Those nasty Dudleyz went out to the ring to cause trouble so I went out and I did try'ta stop'em but I – 

Hardcore:Got your ass kicked??? Boy of course I just heard about it – I've just spent the past 10 minutes in Vince's office hearing about it and now you've gone and ruined everything you idiot!! _(smacks Crash on the back of the head)_

Crash:Oww Cousin, that really hurt!!!!

Hardcore:Well it was meant to you moron!!! And I'm gonna keep doing it til I knock some sense into that puny little brain of yours _(he whacks him again)_ What the HELL were u thinking???

Crash:_(whines)_ but they started it!!!

Hardcore:I don't give a damn about who started it – now none of us can end it thanks to Vince unless we wanna get fired? Dammit boy, you knew I had had something planned for Smackdown but now it's not gonna happen!!!

Crash: But it wasn't my fault!!

_(Hardcore and Crash continue to argue as the camera pans round to the far corner where Molly and Debra are sitting, with Debra still fixing Molly's hair into her pig-tails_)

Molly:Debra!!! Ewww!!! They're sooo….. icky!!And besides, I'm to young to have a boyfriend, not that my cousins would let me anyway

Debra:And why shouldn't you have a young beau? Why, when I was your age I was already out courting and I'd – _(she realises who she's talking to)_ – courted. No, it's about time we found you a nice young man to settle down with. Maybe you'll catch the eye of someone at the party tonight. _(giggles)_ Who knows, maybe by Smackdown, we may even have you settled down!!!! _(she laughs some more)_

Molly:_(blushing)_ Gee Debra can we talk about something else? I mean, if I meet someone tonight, I'll meet someone tonight. If I don't meet that one tonight then I won't. I guess what I'm really trying to say is it's all down to fate.

_(Fade out until picture cuts back to Heyman and J.R., one of whom is still grinning that evil, manic grin and the other now has his head in his hands)_

Heyman:Oh it's fate at work here tonight! It's gonna be Spike Dudley's fate to get his butt kicked by the Holly's when they realise it's him!!!

_(cut to yet another commercial break)_


End file.
